1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable frame assembly with a telescoping handle and rotatable wheel assemblies that is readily attached to a suitcase or the like. When fastened to a suitcase the closely fitting frame with folded wheels presents a total thickness flat enough to be stored beneath the passenger seat of an aircraft or train. With the handle extended upwards and the wheels rotated outwardly from the coplanar position the frame serves as a wheeled luggage carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,985 Im et al, describes a luggage carrier which allows the wheel assemblies to automatically retract to a coplaner inoperative position when the base support member is lifted up, thus reducing the luggage carrier into a narrower area when placed in storage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,429 Tabore describes a combined garment bag and carrier constructed as a unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,632 Taylor describes a folding two-wheeled hand truck with handles coupled with the wheels wherein rotation of the handles rotates the wheels on the vertical axis. U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,054 Hall describes a folding luggage carrier, with folding handle and small wheels, that easily folds for storage beneath an aircraft passenger seat.